Caged
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Sequel to Unlocked.  They all thought Lowell Harris was dead but what if someone lied to them?  What if he was really out there alive?  What if he was willing to kidnap Olivia's only child to get her back in his control and she was willing to go back?
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

A/N Okay so I know it's been a while since I did any Lowell Harris stuff but I missed him. He's just to evil and good looking not to play around with. This is a sequel to Unlocked, and takes place 9 months after she's rescued. For those of you that HAVE read it, I encourage you to go back and re read it. For those of you that never have read Unlocked its located in my profile. You don't have to but it'll make this story easier to understand. Elliot's still there, Calvin never happened, and Amaro and Rollins have never been heard of. So without further ado, I present to you; Caged. Read, REVIEW, and most of all enjoy.

Jasper walked in and went over to her and Elliot gave him ample room for him to examine her, trusting him more than he had ever trusted any doctor before this.

"How's your head feeling?" he asked as he softly touched the small cut on her forehead.

"It hurts a little but it'll be fine."

Jasper nodded before he looked down at her chart. "I'm upping the dosage of Tylenol from 250 milligrams to 500 okay?"

Olivia nodded in agreement as he put down the chart and looked down at her, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia," he spoke softly. "I should have done something when you first came in, called someone…"

"You didn't know what he was or what was going on."

"I still should have called the police. It was too obvious there was something going on. Maybe if I had…"

Olivia reached out and took his hand. He looked slightly confused for a moment before he held her hand as well. "You saved my life, Jasper; you and Elliot and Fin. You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't blame you for anything more then I blame anyone else," she added as she turned to Elliot and gave him a sad smile, silently telling him that the only person that needed blame was Harris, Parker, and herself.

Jasper finally smiled back at her and once more she gave him a timid smile.

"Thank you for that, Olivia. And I'm afraid I have some news…"

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked as he came back over to them. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"She and the baby are fine," he assured them. "It's about Harris."

At the mere name Elliot growled lowly and Olivia forced herself to withhold a fearful shudder.

"What about him?" Elliot spat angrily.

"I don't know if this is good news or not, but he's dead."

Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, hardly daring to believe his words. "He's… he's dead? How?"

"Overdose of Suxamethonium caused massive cardiac arrest and we couldn't save him in time," Jasper explained.

Olivia let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. When she pulled it away both men were relieved to see that she was smiling. "He's dead? Harris is really dead?"

Jasper smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, Olivia. He's dead and you will never see him ever again and he's probably already down in hell."

Another cry escaped her lips and she smiled even brighter at the doctor. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh god he's dead! He's really dead!"

Jasper smiled kindly at her before he picked up the clip board and held her hand once more. "You never have to thank me for that, Olivia. Ever. I'll be back to check on you later okay?"

With a small nod he left the tiny hospital room.

Elliot looked after him before he turned back to a practically glowing Olivia.

"I'll be right back, Olivia. I promise."

Olivia nodded then wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked towards the roof. "Did you hear that," she spoke softly as if to a lover. "He's dead, Kurt. He's dead…"

Elliot walked out of the hospital room and saw Jasper walking down on of the halls.

"Dr. Michaels!" he called out loudly.

Jasper turned back to him and waited patiently as Elliot strode up to him and took him gently by the arm and led him into an empty hospital room.

"What did you say Harris died of again?"

"Cardiac arrest."

"What was it caused by?" Elliot questioned, making sure he had heard right in Olivia's room.

Jasper's look turned dark as he answered. "Suxamethonium over dose. He probably had a weak heart."

Elliot shook his head. "He took an annual physical for his job not even two weeks ago that said his heart was fine. And wasn't that the drug you gave him to make him pass out?"

Jasper glowered at him as he nodded. "Yes."

"Didn't you know how much would be an appropriate amount?"

Jasper stayed silent and Elliot's eyes widened as the truth suddenly hit him. "You knew that much of that drug would give him cardiac arrest. You knew it would kill him…"

Jasper was silent for a moment before he spoke. His voice was stronger than anything Elliot ever heard and it almost frightened Elliot. "I should have called the cops or done something and instead I just pushed it off as simple abuse but she wouldn't tell me anything that would give me any need to call anyone… every time I even mentioned his name she looked like a holy man who had just seen the devil. No one who can emit that kind of look from someone like her deserves to live. And if you want to arrest me for murder go ahead, but I will NEVER be sorry for what I did to him."

Elliot and Jasper looked at one another for a moment before Elliot walked over to him and put his mouth right next to his ear. "If you didn't do it," Elliot whispered so softly that Jasper had a difficult time hearing him even with Elliot that close to his ear. "I would have. Thanks you."

Elliot pulled away and the two men looked at one another for a moment; a realization and understanding passing between them.

"I won't tell if you won't," Jasper told him as he stuck out his hand.

Elliot nodded and took Jaspers hand in a firm grasp. "Deal."

The two men shook hands before they pulled away.

"I gotta go," said Jasper. "I got a car accident in room three."

Elliot nodded in understanding as Jasper gave him a curt nod and left the room.

…

Jasper headed down one of the halls that wasn't in use anymore, his palms sweating, his heart racing faster than it ever had before, his head swirling with a million different thoughts.

He swallowed hard as he walked into one of the rooms and glared furiously at the man sitting on the bed dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a T-Shirt and was pulling on a pair of sneakers.

"It's done," Jasper spat, holding nothing but ill will towards the man in front of him. "They think… they think you're dead."

Lowell Harris smirked over at the doctor and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Doc. I owe you one."

"What about Isis?" Jasper pleaded, his voice cracking up when he spoke the name of his daughter.

Harris shrugged. "Maybe I'll go visit her, maybe I won't. Depends on if you keep your word or not."

"You son of a bitch!" Jasper snarled. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her if I told them you were dead!"

"And I won't," Harris growled as he hopped up from the bed and stormed over to him. "_If _you keep your word and not tell a soul that I'm alive." His voice lowered dangerously as he got within an inch of the Doctor. "And if I find out anyone knows I'm alive, you and your daughter are fucking dead do you understand me?"

Jasper wanted nothing more than to kill him. Never before in his life had he hated someone to the point where he hated Harris. He wanted to watch the blood and life seep away from his pathetic body with Olivia by his side watching.

But he couldn't. He couldn't because Harris had gotten Jaspers home address and somehow found out about his daughter and threatened to kill her if he didn't do what Harris had asked him to do; tell Olivia and Elliot that he was dead.

The two men stared one another down, Harris grasping the hull of his beloved knife tight in his fist. Jasper closed his eyes tightly reminding himself of a proverb he had heard once but never believed in until now; 'it is better to be in the right hand of the Devil then in his path.'

Slowly Jasper shook his head. "I won't tell anyone you're alive."

Without another word towards the doctor Harris put on the red baseball cap that Jasper had provided him and walked out of the room.

Jasper turned and watched him as Harris walked further and further away from him until he was out of sight. "God save her," Jasper muttered, his thoughts turning to the detective he had terrorized who was ignorant to the frightening events that was about to come crashing down on her and her loved ones. "God save her…"

Shaking his head at himself he too walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, trying his best to rid himself of horrors that he had unleashed

**8 Months Later**

"Olivia, push!"

Olivia felt beads of sweat mixed with the tears roll down her face as she gripped one of the metal bars with one hand while the other was clenching her partners hand so tight she feared she may have broken something in his hand.

"I can't!" she cried desperately as she flopped up against the pillow. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" Elliot told her as he wiped the sweat from her brow. "Liv, I know you can do this! Come on! One, two, three, push!"

Taking several deep breaths that did nothing for her; Olivia bore down and with all her might pushed the life from inside her. She bit her bottom lip so hard she drew blood but she forced herself to keep going until she faintly heard the word 'relax.'

"He's almost out!" the doctor at the foot of the bed announced happily. "Come on, Olivia, one more big push and you'll have your son!"

"He's almost here, Liv," prompted Elliot as he pushed the sopping wet hair from her eyes. "He's almost here. One more big push and he'll be here. Come on, you can do this!"

Closing her eyes and praying that it would be over soon, Olivia took several deep breaths, bared down once more and with all of the strength she had left, she pushed as hard as she physically and possibly could.

She finally felt a warm gush leave her and felt her baby being ripped away from inside her. She shuddered as she was momentarily reminded of another time she felt that disgusting sensation.

"No!" she screamed at herself as she felt the doctor help pull her son out of her the rest of the way. "Do not think about that! Not now!"

"It's a boy," the doctor announced happily, telling them all information that they had all known for months, Olivia since she was told she was pregnant.

The nurse handed Elliot the shears with a smile on her face. "Daddy, do you wanna cut the cord?"

Elliot cleared his throat as he looked down at Olivia who nodded wordlessly as she looked up at him.

Taking the scissors Elliot snipped away the cord where the nurse instructed him."How is he?" Olivia asked; her voice cracking from the pure exhaustion, pain, and overwhelming joy.

Elliot looked over at her and smiled. "He's perfect."

Olivia watched with half opened eyes as the doctor cleared away the inside of his mouth and held him upside down. At first only small gurgling and muffled whimpers could be heard but finally a loud wailing cry filled the room. Olivia let out a sob as she heard her son's cries for the first time a beaming glowing grin flooding her face.

Elliot hugged her tightly and buried his head in her hair. "You did it," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "You did it…"

The doctor and the nurse who had also been in the room with her rushed to get his height and weight as well as to make sure his heart beat and breathing was fine before they swaddled him in a soft blue blanket and handed him over to Olivia.

Olivia gently took him and held him tight against her chest as she looked down at him with a never ending love shining in her eyes. "Hi, my little angel," she spoke softly as tears ran down her face. "I'm your mommy."

The baby looked up at her and Olivia smiled softly as she gently ran a finger across his soft cheek. "How do you fall in love with someone you just met so easily?" she muttered out loud to herself, not taking her eyes from her son.

"I asked myself that same question five times," Elliot chuckled as he kneeled down beside them and adjusted the stocking cap that fitted over the newborns tiny head. "Hey, buddy," Elliot cooed, "welcome to the world."

"Seven pounds five ounces, eighteen and a half inches, born at 03:27 AM" the nurse mused as she wrote out the birth certificate, "and do we have a name yet?"

Olivia nodded, unable to take her eyes from the drowsy newborn baby she held in her arms. "Kurt Isaac Moss Jr," she announced smiling down at her son.

"It's perfect," Elliot told her as he gently rubbed her back as he too smiled down at Kurt. "He looks like him," he added as he looked up at Olivia and saw tears well in her eyes as she remembered her old lover and the father of her son.

Even now the memory from that night when she found him dead on her living room floor, murdered because he had refused to tell Lowell Harris where Olivia was haunted her dreams. One dream in particular had been almost recurring after she had been rescued. With therapy and a lot of sleepless nights it had finally stopped. But near the end of her pregnancy Olivia had woken up in a cold sweat with tears running down her face nearly every night for the last few weeks with the familiar nightmare making its comeback at full force.

Kurt would be on her living room floor with a puddle of blood surrounding him, the look of pain and shock forever indented on his features. He would look up at her and say, in Harris' mocking tone, the same exact tone the real Harris had used when he told Olivia what her lovers last words on this earth was. "I love you, Olivia."

Then it would switch to that filthy hovel of a hotel room where Harris had raped her with Parker helping him. Harris would be on top of her pushing into her as hard as he could his laughter cold and cruel just like in real life and Kurt would be standing there watching them, covered in blood and bullet holes, shouting at her as she screamed for him to help.

"My death for you meant nothing!" Kurt would yell at her as she struggled underneath her rapist, "They still managed to take you! I died to save you and you could care less, you weak spineless worthless bitch!"

The nightmare would always end the same way. Kurt watching as Harris dragged her into the shower, rape her in there, and then Harris would twist her around, bring the knife up and start to slam it down onto her chest. Olivia would wake up just as the tip of the knife touched her skin…

She hadn't told anyone the nightmares had come back. She knew it must have meant something, she just wasn't sure what nor did she want to know.

Olivia wiped her eyes on her gown and nodded as a teary smile shone through. "He looks exactly like him. He's perfect," she said as she slowly stroked one of his soft light pink cheeks, knowing that at right this moment, everything was going to be okay…

…

**One Month Later**

Harris once again climbed the fire escape he had climbed so often in the past few months. He slowly slid open the window and silently stepped into the apartment that had once belong to Kurt Moss but now lived in by Olivia and her bastard son, his hand clasped firmly around the hull of his old familiar knife.

He hadn't changed much in the time that he had been in hiding from everyone. He made it a point to work out furiously every day, at least ten hours a day. He had shaved and cut his hair brutally short in the beginning of his evasion but he his hair had grown back to its original length but his face remained clean shaven.

He lived in a filthy disgusting roach hotel that paid by the week where the motto was 'your business is your business but keep your space clean.' Harris managed to steal at least five hundred a month from various street bums and whores who were selling their bodies for cash, people no one would care about if they got jacked. 400 a month towards rent, 100 towards food.

It wasn't a bad life, he often said to himself. During the first few months he had gone nowhere but the food store and back. But now after everything had died down, he felt no fear walking around the poorer neighborhoods of Manhattan where he knew no one would call the cops if they saw him.

Then late at night, he would always sneak in to her apartment. If he heard her walking or talking around or saw a light on, he would quickly climb out the fire escape and hurry down to the streets. Some nights though he got lucky.

Olivia would be sleeping soundly in her bed and he would watch her, always vigilant with an exit plan though. If the phone would ring, he had studied her enough to know he had at least three rings before she woke up. He would silently run and hide in the closet, knowing that her work clothes were in her dresser. He would watch her undress and dress again, almost shaking with restraint as he struggled not to run out and take her.

Several times he actually made contact. It had been three weeks after Elliot had stolen her away from Harris. He had come into her room and she was sleeping. Her stomach was still flat, her tits were still perfect, her face hadn't begun to glow yet… she was still his dream woman. It was hot that night, in the high nineties. She slept with no sheet, no blanket, and nothing more than a pair of black lace bra and underwear. He couldn't help himself. He went over and began to softly kiss her neck while his hand slowly, gently ran up and down her curves.

Olivia whimpered and moaned as her back began to arch and her hips began to roll, her eyes still closed. After several minutes Harris could almost smell her arousal and it was confirmed as his hand slowly dipped down into her underwear and gently ran two fingers in between her folds, his fingers coming out soaked.

Harris had smirked at the knowledge that he had made her wet without her knowing. He thought about going further but knew that he had already pushed himself enough that night. Giving her one final kiss, being careful not to leave any hickies on her, he left the apartment.

Several times he had gone just a miniscule amount further with her. The last time the two of them were intimate together, he had actually worn a mask so if she did wake up he wouldn't be recognized. He had caressed and massaged her curves and made her wet that her own juices seeped through her shorts and his own cock ached to be inside her. He slipped two of his fingers into her and began a soft, slow, steady rhythm that even in her sleep she matched with her hips. Harris had just begun to work up the courage to curl and stroke his fingers against her when her eyes fluttered open, the pleasure being too much for her to stay asleep through all of it.

He pulled his fingers out of her and silently scampered under the bed out of sight. He saw the light click on and heard Olivia's gasping pants. He swallowed hard as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his knife. It was far earlier then he planned but if he had to he would have taken her then.

Luckily Olivia had thought of it as nothing more than a dream and had gone back to sleep and Harris had snuck out the first chance he got. Never again did he make physical contact with her but he did notice after that night she switched to baggy t-shirts and baggy pajama pants as pajamas instead of shorts and tank tops…

Tonight was the night that he would finally lay eyes on the one person that had ruined everything for him created by the man who had stolen Olivia away from him.

Harris was supposed to get her pregnant. She was supposed to be caring and loving a piece of him right now, not that pathetic ass wipe of a reporter's kid.

Harris, having already memorized the apartment's layout, easily and silently slipped through the various halls and rooms until he found her bedroom. He slowly walked in and looked down at her sleeping form. He looked her up and down and smiled. She had lost the ugly disgusting bump that signified she was pregnant and he knew she had worked out during the pregnancy so it would be easy for her to get her old form back.

He licked his lips as he struggled to contain himself. In a few weeks she would be all his again. She would grow to respect, fear, and love him just like she should have been doing all these long months. He couldn't wait for the day when he could once again take her as his own, without any interference from others.

Harris at once noticed that something was off in her room the moment he walked in though. Something small, insignificant… He looked around her bed and couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he noticed the bed side table. The picture, which several times he had wanted to throw against the wall, of her and Kurt smiling and laughing in each other's embrace, was nowhere to be found.

Maybe she finally realized he isn't worthy of her, Harris thought gleefully. With a smirk he gave her once last glance as he turned and headed towards his real targets room, her son.

Harris walked into the nursery and narrowed his eyes at the figure sleeping in the crib. He slowly walked over to it and peered into it, snarling at the baby that laid there, his eyes closed covered with a soft blue fleece blanket with a brown teddy bear sown into the fabric.

His chest slowly rose and fell as he slept and Harris felt a surge of anger for the newborn that laid there. He hated him. He hated this bastard with every fiber in his being. He would turn out to be just like his wretched miserable father, taking a woman he didn't deserve and feeding them lies about how they loved them when another man truly did…

Harris looked around at the nursery and the crib, rolling his eyes and snarling at the picture that hung above the baby's crib. The picture that Olivia used to have on her bedside was now hanging over her sons crib. When the baby opened his eyes the first thing he would see would be his pathetic father 'watching over him'.

Harris curled his fist around the knife tighter as he looked down at him. No, he couldn't kill it… not yet anyway.

Harris reached in to grab the baby but just as his fingertips grazed him the baby blinked open his eyes and began to cry loudly. Harris heard shuffling and moving from the other room followed by footsteps and Harris ran into the closet and gently shut the sliding door just shut enough he still had an eye on the baby.

"Don't cry, sweetie, Mommy's here," he heard Olivia's soft voice soothe as she entered the room. Harris rolled his eyes as she went in and picked up her son and held him in his arms. He wanted to gag at the look she was giving her son; pure, outstanding, unwavering love.

She laid him down on a soft changing table and Harris watched as she changed his diaper and replaced the dirty one with a clean one. The baby was still crying after she was through though.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" she asked, her voice gentle and patient, "are you hungry?"

Harris' eyes grew wide and he felt a wave of hot red anger crash over him. The bitch had actually named her son after that low life bastard! She still cared for him, still loved him!

His hands began shaking. He wanted nothing more than to storm over to her, rip the newborn from her arms and throw him out the window. That little bastard had ruined both his and Olivia's life and he wasn't even a week old yet.

He'll pay, Harris promised himself as he watched Olivia take a seat in the rocking chair next to the crib, that fucking bastard child will fucking pay!

But any and all thoughts of revenge were wiped clean when Olivia lifted up her shirt to reveal her nude breasts. Harris withheld a moan as he shifted to make the bulge in his jeans more comfortable. She held up her son up to her breast and almost at once he began to suckle. Olivia smiled down at him and stroked his soft wispy dark hair before she began to slowly rock back and forth in the rocking chair, humming a soft lullaby to him.

Harris licked his lips as he watched her and he bit his lip as his cock grew harder. The pregnancy hadn't ruined that part of her at least…

Finally Kurt took his mouth away from her and leaned his head against her breast and closed his eyes.

Olivia put him over her shoulder and burped him easily and she stood up and laid him back down in his crib. She put her hand on his chest and Harris rolled his eyes once more when he realized what she was doing. She was checking to see if he was still breathing.

After making sure he was still alive Olivia covered him back up with the blanket and looked down at him for several minutes, stroking his hand softly. "You see that picture up there?" Olivia spoke softly as she continued to look down at him. "That's your daddy. And I know he loves you very very much even if he's not here to tell you."

Tears flooded her eyes as she took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry I made it so he isn't with us right now. But I promise you we're gonna be okay, just the two of us. We're gonna do just fine…"

A cold grin spread over Harris' face. She blamed herself for Kurt's death. Oh this was going to be too fucking easy…

He watched as she leaned over the crib and kissed him on the head. "I love you, angel," she whispered in his ear softly before she stood back up and walked out of the room.

Harris waited at least a half hour to make sure she had fallen back asleep before he left the closet and walked over to the crib. This time he didn't waste a single moment as he reached in and gently scooped up the baby. He cradled him in his arms so he wouldn't wake up and slowly walked back down the hall and into the spare bedroom that held the fire escape.

Slowly and carefully as to not wake her Harris silently stepped out onto the landing and made his way down the escape. Harris made it all the way down to the ground before the wind blew. Kurt's eyes opened and he began to cry.

"Shut up, you little bastard," Harris muttered as he roughly switched him to his shoulder so he could open the car and place him none to gently into the car seat he had bought for three dollars at a garage sale with a broken carrying handle. He needed him alive… for now anyways

His cries got louder as Harris slammed the door shut and got into the front seat and turned on the car radio as loud as it could go, blocking out the annoying sounds of the crying infant.

With a screech of dirt and dust, Harris drove away with the one person Olivia loved more than life in the backseat.

Hours later a scream that shook heaven above and hell below filled Olivia's apartment…

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one

"I- I thought he slept through the night!" Olivia cried to the cop who was taking her statement. "I didn't- I didn't think that some- someone would take him!"

"Mam, you've been here every night for the past month with your child right?"

Olivia nodded eagerly. "Always!"

"When has he ever eaten, fallen back to sleep, and not waken up two hours later at the maximum to be changed again?" the cop asked with a bit of attitude, looking at her like she had already been declared guilty.

Olivia let out a sob as she ran her hands through her disheveled hair. "I fell back asleep after I fed him! I- I always wake up when the mo- monitor would go off and it didn't!"

"You didn't hear anyone walk into your child's room and grab him?"

"No!"

The uniformed cop glared at her. "I guess if we find him you're gonna need a stronger baby monitor…"

Olivia let out another sob as she struggled to remain upright. Someone had come into her home and had taken her child, the one person left on this earth that she loved more than life itself and the cops were acting like she had been the one to hide him, acting like she had done something terrible to him. They were wasting their time blaming her when they could be out looking for the demon that had her son.

Olivia felt like the whole room was spinning. She wanted nothing more than to collapse right there in her sons room. She began to feel her knees buckle and would have collapsed had it not been for the strong muscular arms that grabbed her and hoisted her back up.

She spun around and came face to face with Elliot who looked almost as lost as she was. "He's gone!" Olivia cried as she collapsed in his arms, sobbing against his chest. "Elliot, he's gone!"

"It'll be okay," he muttered against her hair, her sobs rocking both of their bodies. "We'll get him back."

"He- he doesn't e- even have his blanket!" she cried. "Wha- what if he's cold?"

"You have to think that whoever has him loves him as much as you do," Elliot whispered. "You have to believe he's alright."

Olivia shook her head as more sobs left her. "Oh god my son! My son…!"

"Mam," another uniformed officer called to her. "We need you for a moment."

Without bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes Olivia raced towards him, ready and willing to do whatever they needed in order to find Kurt.

The uniformed officer led her through her apartment with Elliot following until he reached the study and nodded towards the window.

"There's fingerprints on the outside of your fire escape," he told her, "hundreds of them. Any idea who they belong to?"

Olivia shook her head. "No I don't- I don't know."

"Well we're gonna have to get your fingerprints," the cop who was questioning her earlier told her. "To see if _someone_," he said as he eyes her suspiciously. "Is trying to lead on the wrong track?"

"She's a detective in SVU!" Elliot barked. "She wouldn't kidnap her own child!"

"You work missing kids all the time, Detective Stabler," the cop argued. "You know the first person we suspect is the parent."

"Well you're wrong this time!" he growled.

"We can't be sure of that until we investigate!"

"Oh you're not investigating shit!"

"You know I have half a mind-!

"Stop! Alright both of you just stop now! I don't care if you suspect me," Olivia snapped towards the cop. "If you investigating everything about me means it'll put a stop to you assumptions I did something to my son and let you find the real criminal faster then have at it," she told him as she held up her hands as if to say she would do the print test right now. "Do whatever you have to do to find him. "

The cop looked skeptical but finally nodded and led her away from the window. "We'll be down at the station," he called out to one of his colleagues. "Ring me if you need anything."

Wordlessly he led Olivia out of the room. As she passed by her son's room she swallowed hard, pausing in front of the doorway. She walked in and reached in the crib, pulling out an incredibly soft fleece stuffed light blue dog.

She held it to her skin and hugged the toy as tears rolled down her face, deeply inhaling the scene of the fur. It smelled like him…

The cop walked in and tapped her on the shoulder and Olivia turned towards him, tears still streaming down her face.

"That's evidence," he told her a bit sharply as he wrenched the toy from her grasp and threw it back in the crib.

"Please," Olivia whimpered. "Please let me hold onto it."

"Sorry no can do," he told her, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "Let's go."

"Just for a little while!" she protested as she went to reach for the dog only to have her arm jerked away.

"Get off me!" she screamed as she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

The cop took no heed to her request and grabbed her by the arm and wrenched her around and slammed her against the crib jerking her arms behind her back.

"What the hell is going on!" came the familiar sound of Cragen's voice before the cop was pulled away none too gently from Olivia.

Once again Olivia reached in and grabbed the toy and held it close to her heart while sobs escaped her throat. Cragen rounded on the cop and narrowed his eyes at the man. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Who the hell are you?" the cop snarled.

"CAPTAIN Don Cragen of the 1-6 and Detective Benson's CO!"

The cop licked his suddenly dry lips and grabbed his arm as if he was in pain.

"She assaulted me!"The cop cried.

"Bullshit!" Cragen barked. "I saw the whole damn thing! You grabbed her and she pulled away and since she's NOT under arrest you had no reason to grab her like that!"

"She's hindering an investigation!" he protested.

"She wants to carry around a toy that belongs to her kidnapped son. How the hell is that hindering an investigation?"

The cop's mouth opened and shut several times but could think of no explanation. He licked his lips as he turned to Olivia who still had silent tears rolling down her face. "Fine, you can hang on to the stupid toy."

"It's not stupid!" she cried desperately as she hung on tighter.

Cragen glared harshly at the cop before he turned to Olivia, his expression softening a hundred fold. "Come on," he told her gently. "You don't need to be here right now."

Cragen went to lead her out but the cop stood in front of him and held out his hand. "I'm taking her down to the station to get fingerprinted."

The officer reached in his pocket, snapped on a glove, and shoved an unopened package of diapers at him. "Get your fingerprints from these," he ordered. "And when they DON'T match whatever prints you found then you can start looking for the REAL kidnapper! Olivia, let's go."

Cragen put his hand on her back and led her out of the room and out of the apartment to boot.

"I need to find him," she mumbled almost unintelligently as he took her to the elevator. "If I don't-."

"You will," Cragen told her softly. "I know you will. You just have to think positive okay? We'll go to the precinct and start digging there and see if anyone had a vendetta against you. We WILL find him, Olivia."

Olivia nodded although any positive thoughts were far away from her. The only thought her mind would allow her to think was that her son was cold and hungry and missing her as much as she missed him right now.

If she only knew how worse it really was…

…

Harris let out a groan at Kurt's never ending screaming cries as he tried to watch the news to get a feel of how close they were to catching on. Luckily the news hadn't even made local yet…

Harris shivered as he pulled the blanket around him tighter. His apartment's heater was on the fritz and it being the middle of December doing nothing to aid him. He had plugged in a small miniature heater that blasted hot air into the room but it was too small to really have any kind of significant heat.

He took a long swig of beer and once again groaned at the wails that seemed to be increasing in loudness.

"Fucking Christ, will you shut the hell up!" he roared at the screaming infant in the next room. When the baby would not meet his demands Harris got up from the couch and stormed into the next room where Kurt was lying on a dirty carpeted floor that hadn't seen a vacuum in years it looked like. His pajamas he had been wearing had been burned and the ashes scattered to the wind and he had yet to put a new diaper on him.

Harris went over and looked down at the baby, narrowing his gray green eyes dangerously at him. Kurt had several bite marks on him from the insects that plagued the apartment, he was shivering from the cold so bad his lips had turned a dark shade of blue, and Harris also noticed that his cry held a certain rasp to it like he was getting sick.

"Shut the hell up," he shouted, "or I swear to god you're dead!"

The words only seemed to make Kurt more agitated.

"Little bastard!" Harris snarled as he reached down and picked the baby up roughly. Harris struggled not to throw him against the wall to make the cursed noise stop as he brought him out to the living room and placed him none to gently on the couch.

Harris went over to the cupboard and wrenched it open and pulled out a bottle, a nipple, and a cap. He went over to the fridge and got out a gallon of milk and filled the bottle all the way and threw it over on the couch, caring less if he hit the baby or not. He also grabbed a roll of duct tape from the drawer…

He walked back over to the couch and shoved the bottle into his mouth. He took one sip out of it before he sputtered and coughed, his cries becoming louder as the ice cold liquid hit his mouth.

"Come on, you little shit, drink!" Harris growled as he repositioned the bottle but this time Kurt refused to even wrap his lips around it.

Harris narrowed his eyes before he picked him up again and carried him back into the room. He put him down on the floor and shoved the bottle in his mouth.

Kurt tried desperately to spit it out but Harris took the duct tape and taped it so that it was standing straight up without any assistance from him.

"Eat or starve your god damn choice!" Harris snapped before he stormed away from the baby, slamming the door shut behind him.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

Olivia's thoughts whirled viciously a million miles an hour as she sat in Cragen's office, an untouched cup of coffee in front of her that had long since gone cold, the stuffed dog clutched close to her heart. Silent tears made their way down her face that she made no move to wipe away knowing more would come the moment she rid herself of those.

The world seemed sluggish and hazy before her and it was all she could do to concentrate on the person talking to her, the same mundane questions she had answered a thousand times over but she didn't care. She would answer the questions a million times apiece if it meant finding her son faster.

Cragen had left her alone to deal with the uni's from her apartment that had been questioning her. That had been ten minutes ago and even with the loud hustling and activity going on outside the thin walled room her cruel betraying thoughts screamed out louder then all of them.

It was her fault Kurt had been taken. She should have woken up when he was stolen, she should have stopped them, she should have done anything in her power to protect her son. Instead she had slept through it all. He had been taken into the cold bitter night alone probably screaming for her to help him and she had just slept in her warm comfortable bed ignorant to it all. She had been just as ignorant to her son being taken as she had been to her lover being murdered.

She had been at a bar trying to come up with a reason why she shouldn't move in with him when Harris had showed up and murdered her boyfriend because he had refused to give Olivia up to the killer. She should have been there defending and protecting the one she loved instead of out drinking.

It had been her fault he had been killed and now it was her fault her child was gone. Olivia shuddered in disgust at herself. She was a monster…

The gentle sound of the door opening roused her from her thoughts. She turned towards Cragen who looked just as downtrodden as he had been when he left. "Anything?" she begged, desperate for news of any kind. Good or bad…

Cragen shook his head as he came around and sat opposite her. "Cops ran your fingerprints against the ones on the window sill. They know it wasn't you."

Those words which should have brought her some form of comfort skimmed over her head. She had no reason to fear that they would suspect her past the beginning stage when it was common practice to suspect the parents. The only molecular amount of comfort it brought her was now they could start concentrating on finding the real villain and getting her son back.

"Do they know who the fingerprints do belong to?"

Cragen shook his head. "Not yet. It's gonna take a few days for the prints to turn up."

Olivia's eyes widened well beyond their normal range. "Why so long? I thought you put a rush on it!"

"I did but it's an election year for the DA," Cragen spat bitterly. "Wants to prove he doesn't show favorites regarding organizations and this case is the perfect excuse for him to prove he treats the NYPD the same as any other citizen. We gotta treat this like any other case."

"It's not any other case it's my son!" shouted Olivia. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of the system just because she was a cop but she could care less right now. Her son was out there missing and Olivia was willing to use any and every shortcut offered to her because of her job she could take without blinking an eye.

"I know, I know." Cragen raised his hand to silence her yelling, his voice low and comforting. "And trust me we will get him back. The uni's handling the prints may be afraid of the DA but I'm not and I will do everything in my power to get your son back to you, Olivia. I promise."

Olivia sighed as she leaned back in the chair, slowly stroking the soft blue dog. After a long moment that did nothing for her composure she nodded. Cragen offered her a weak forced smile before they were interrupted by the sounds of the door opening once more.

They both turned and saw Elliot walk in with a large stack of folders between his arms. "Found a few guys who made some threats against Olivia," he announced as he took a seat beside his partner. In the last six months; two people made legitimate threats against her. "Derek O'Connell lives in a halfway house in the Bronx, arrested for possession of child porn and Steven Bonham for twelve counts of rape, only found guilty on one, lives in downtown Manhattan."

"I don't get it," Olivia muttered. "These guys were supposed to be serving five to ten years. How'd they get out in months?"

"Overcrowding in prisons," answered Cragen as he took the files from Elliot's hands and skimmed through them; each of the separate faces looking menacingly up at him in their mug shots familiar to the Captain. Cragen snapped the files shut and handed them back to Elliot. "Take a uni and go visit Bonham. Munch and Fin will go deal with O'Connell."

Even before he finished he sentence he was already expecting Olivia's next words. "I'm going with Elliot," said Olivia leaving no room for argument.

Cragen shook his head. "No way are you getting anywhere near either of these guys. You're not even on the case."

"The hell I'm not! This is MY son, Captain!"

"And that is exactly why you're not getting involved in this. It's too personal for you, Olivia. Hell it's too personal for this squad honestly and I'm putting my neck out by not letting Major Case handle this."

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't realize how big a victim you were in this," she spat her voice dripping with sarcasm. "If one of those monsters have my son I will be the one getting him back and I don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it."

"Olivia, you're not thinking like a cop right now you're thinking like a parent and that will end up getting you or Elliot or… or someone else killed."

Cragen had caught himself just in time. Right now he couldn't even speak anything that might even insinuate Kurt might not make it out of this ordeal alive or that if would be Olivia's fault he didn't. He may have wanted her off the case but he was not about to go that far. Not now, not ever…

Tears welled in Olivia's eyes as she looked down at the stuffed dog, gently petting its fleece fur, the simple strokes giving her a sense of stabilizing calm far more than anything else could have at the moment. Her lips parted, her voice shaking and hitched with un-fallen tears. "Every moment he's gone feels like a lifetime. I just… I'm gonna go crazy if I'm just sitting here waiting for news on if they found him and if… if they don't I'll never forgive myself knowing I wasn't out helping when it could have been me that finds that one piece of evidence that brings him back to me. I have to try to find him, Sir… please."

Cragen sighed and rubbed his temple with his fingers while his eyes closed. She had never begged anybody for anything and he knew she never would again. Cragen also knew that no matter what he said she would go off on her own to investigate without backup, without a gun, that was legal in any case, without being held responsible for her actions because she was no longer under NYPD's authority…

He opened his dark brown eyes and looked into her desperate beseeching ones silently begging him to let her help find the one thing that meant more to her then life. She would die for him and the way she was pleading with him Cragen knew she would die without him as well. Finally after a long moment he sighed and nodded. "You and Elliot go to Bonham's house and TALK to him. Not scream or do something that if he does have Kurt make it difficult to prosecute him or do something that'll make you end up in jail…"

Olivia nodded wordlessly as she got up from the chair and headed out of the office shutting the glass door behind her, the stuffed dog still tightly in her grasp. As both men watched her leave they had a strong feeling that toy wouldn't leave her arms until she had her son to take its place. Elliot stood up to go after her when Cragen called to him to sit back down again.

"Watch out for her, do you understand me?" Cragen barked sharply as Elliot took his seat again. "If she starts to lose it or sees… something that could really screw her up you pull her out of there. I don't care if you have to carry her out of there kicking and screaming you get her out of that apartment."

"Yes, Sir," Elliot told him, meaning his words with every fiber of his being. He didn't want Olivia investigating this case anymore then Cragen did. But in the same breath he understood the intense bone chilling fear someone got when their child was missing. Even knowing Dickie was probably with his friend goofing off his heart pounded wildly against his chest every moment he was away, his mind swirled madly with thoughts that refused to go away of his first son hurt or abducted or worse. Only because of his whole nonchalant attitude masking his true fear towards the whole situation that he was allowed to be on the case and not taken off the case but Olivia, it seemed, wasn't willing or was unable to hide her fear or panic when it came to Kurt.

Cragen nodded accepting his promise to take care of Olivia "Alright. Dismissed." With those final words Elliot got up from the chair and walked out to find Olivia staring at a photo on her desk, her hands shaking while silent tears fell down her face. He walked over to her and silently stood behind her and his eyes fell on the photo she was staring at as well.

It was a photo of Olivia and Kurt taken about a week ago. Elliot had brought her over dinner and had snapped the photo. Kurt was smiling up at the blue stuffed dog, that was now permanently attached to Olivia's hand it seemed, while his mother, who was laughing at the grin on her sons face, made the stuffed toy tickle him while adding the 'woofs' herself not caring in the least that Elliot was laughing at her.

Elliot placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but her eyes never moved from the framed photo. "We'll find him, Liv," he promised. "You gotta believe that."

A hard lump appeared in her throat that made it painful to swallow. Olivia wordlessly nodded as she clutched the dog close to her heart. She turned towards Elliot and without saying a word to him she left the precinct with Elliot following close behind her.

…

Harris couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as silence finally filled the apartment. He assumed the baby had either tired itself out from screaming unmercifully or had finally realized no matter how hard he screamed and cried Harris wasn't giving him the time of day, but in either case the kidnapper was finally granted the gift of silence.

He leaned his head back against the couch for several long peaceful minutes. Soon after he felt beautiful blissful sleep begin to overtake him and he got up from the meager disgusting stained couch and made his way to his room, taking the small portable heater with him. As Harris passed the room that Kurt had been locked in all day he slowly, silently opened the door and as quietly as he could walk up to Kurt.

The bottle he had taped in his mouth was still nearly full. Kurt had only taken a few sips out of it. He was still shaking from the cold in the apartment and even more insect bites then before, Harris told himself he had to get a fumigator and soon, and what looked like a rat bite on his tiny left ankle.

Harris rolled his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for the little bastard to die and several times during the brat's long onset of screaming sobs had seriously considered it. A few incredibly hard shakes, one or two throws against the wall. It would be so easy…

But he also knew he needed him alive, at least for a short time anyway until he had carried out the rest of his plan. Cockroaches and rat bites were never good in an adult much less a month old infant and not to mention that he was freezing so bad he was shivering. The kid would die before he could really use him…

With a great air of mumbling annoyance he ripped the tape from the floor and slowly, carefully took the bottle from his mouth before he gently picked up the baby, nearly gagging at the smell that leaked from his full and dripping diaper.

"It's just a diaper rash he'll get over it," Harris thought to himself as he carried the baby back out to the couch and gently laid him down on it. At least on the couch he'd be off the floor and away from some of the cockroaches and rats that infested the apartment. They couldn't get to him as easily in any case.

Harris also wondered about the freezing temperatures. He sure as hell wasn't gonna sacrifice his space heater for that little brat but he couldn't let him freeze to death. He grabbed the thin ripped blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over him haphazardly. Almost at once Kurt's shivering died down some but he was still trembling from the cold but Harris could have cared less. He was warm enough to survive and that's all he needed him for.

Harris shuddered as he wiped his hands on his pant legs. He wanted to touch that disgusting thing the most miniscule amount he could. It was like he was touching HIM, the one who had stolen Olivia from him and who had caused all this drama in the first place. The memory of seeing the bastard willingly give up his life for her filled him with an insufferable rage. He didn't deserve her, didn't love her like he did, yet with his death left Olivia with one lie. It proved to her that he did love her but Harris knew the truth. He only wanted to appear like he loved her and sacrifice himself for her, his death being his final laugh in Harris' face.

Harris snarled down at the infant and without another moment snatched the blanket from Kurt and wrapped it around himself. If the bastard died he'd take another kid to pass him off. He hated the thing lying on his couch more than he ever hated anything before in his life.

The baby began to shiver once more but Harris didn't care. Not anymore.

He turned tail and headed back into his bed room, the cleanest room in the entire apartment. He plugged in his tiny metal heater and turned the knob up as far as it would go before he climbed into the bed and threw the extra blanket over him along with his dark brown comforter. He laid down on the bed and like most nights his thoughts turned to Olivia.

A smirk grew on Harris' lips as he pictured her. Harris groaned as he reached for himself and eagerly began to stroke himself. He thought of Olivia on top of him in all of her beautiful glory. Her beautiful full breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him, her head thrown back to reveal her silky smooth neck while her soft brown hair flowed down her back. Her lips parted as loud pleasurable moans escaped her mixed with her beautiful voice crying out his name to the heavens as he filled her to the very brink. She would beg him for more as his lips came up and caught her breast in his mouth, his tongue flipping the hard bud as his hands would grip her firm tight ass, helping her move as fast and as hard as she could.

As he finally finished his fantasy, Olivia's name fell from his lips in a grunt as he cummed in short hard bursts. He sighed as he leaned back down on the pillow, panting lightly as he wiped his hand on the sheet. Nearly every night he thought of her like this would end with the same disappointment. He wanted the real thing. He wanted nothing more than his fantasies to become a reality. He had made love to her once and would give anything to feel her once more.

'Patience', he would always tell himself, 'you'll have her like that soon enough.'

With that thought comforting him like always Harris drifted peacefully off to sleep…

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

Derek O'Connell's Apartment

"Police!" Fin bellowed as he slammed his fist against the door. "Open up, O'Connell!"

When they received no reply Fin counted to three before he slammed down the door and he and Munch stormed in the apartment with guns drawn.

They spotted O'Connell, with a roll of their eyes, with their back turned to them on the computer sporting massive costly industrial sized ear plugs plugging out any sound around him intently playing some high-tech game on his screen.

Fin stormed up to him and snatched the buds from his ear.

"Hey!" cried O'Connell as he whipped around, the faded last hint of a long ago Irish accent shining through. "Who the hell are you?"

"Not using a computer is part of your parole!" the younger of the two detectives barked as he flashed him his badge.

"Look I'm just using it for World of Warcraft, that's it!" O'Connell protested as he held his hands up in mock surrender. "You can check it if you want! Go ahead and check ALL my hard drives! I'm rehabilitated!"

"That rehabilitation crap may have worked with the parole board but it sure as hell ain't working on us," Fin growled. "Now, answer me honestly and I MIGHT consider not throwing your ass back in jail for four years!"

O'Connell nodded desperately. "I'll tell you anything you wanna know!"

"When Detective Benson came to your home and arrested you, you threatened her. You told her she would 'pay for what she did to you' and just this morning her son gets snatched up. Is that how she's gonna pay?"

"I- I was angry an- and pissed off and high on meth! You guys gotta know I didn't mean any of it!" the vile man stuttered. "I mean she took my kids away from me! Justifiably of course!" he added as he cowered beneath Fin's harsh gaze. "But I couldn't stand back and do or say nothing!"

"So you think it's fair to take her son because she took yours away from you?" Fin demanded as he flew in closer to O'Connell's face, not leaving an inch between the two.

"No!" he cried franticly. "I didn't even know she had a kid! You gotta believe me, I swear!"

"Sometime between four AM and seven AM this morning some psycho snatched her son up from his crib," Fin spat. "Where the hell were you?"

"I work the 11 to 7 shift working security for the Best Buy on 79th!" the man cried, happy that he could give at least one solid answer. "There are cameras everywhere in that place, including the security office! Check them all if you want!"

"Believe me, we will," Fin snarled before he began to walk away.

"For what it's worth," O'Connell called out, his voice sincere and honest. "I hope you find him."

Fin paused for a moment before he stormed out of the lowly miserable apartment with Munch following behind him.

Munch shut the door behind him and watched as Fin took several uneven breaths before he leaned against the wall outside the door.

"Well that went well," Munch chirped merrily earning a fierce 'don't start!' look from Fin which he ignored fully. "I mean it's not like IAB frowns upon barging into people's houses without warrants."

"Let IAB say something!"Fin snapped. "We're solving the case of a cop's missing kid, all bets are off! I don't care if I gotta rough up thirty creeps just like O'Connell; we're going to find her son!"

Munch sighed as Fin pushed off the wall and walked away from his partner. Munch rolled his eyes and followed diligently. "Do we bother checking on the alibi or do we just assume he's telling the truth?"

"We check," Fin told him. "We don't leave a single stone unturned in this investigation."

Munch nodded in agreement before they both headed out into the early morning sunshine.

…

"Elliot, I'm fine," Olivia tried to reassure her partner for what felt like the hundredth time to her. They sat in their car outside of Steven Bonham's apartment building; a rundown crumbling measly excuse for a building. "Let me go up and talk to him."

"I don't know, Liv," Elliot muttered as he ran his hand over the back of his neck. "If he has Kurt-."

She interrupted him with a careless shrug. "Then I'm going to take my son back, calmly, and you are going to arrest him and bring him down to the station."

Olivia knew that wasn't how the scenario was going to play out but she had to convince Elliot she was perfectly okay to investigate her sons kidnapping. She had to at least pretend to convey that she wanted to sob and scream and fall to her knees in anguish every time she even thought about him but she had to help. Her mind couldn't take sitting around doing nothing. She had to stay occupied, she had to stay busy otherwise she knew she would go insane waiting on news of him.

Olivia offered him a clearly forced smile that appeared more like a grimace. "I'm fine, El… Let's go talk to him."

She went to open the car door but Elliot out a hand on her shoulder. "Leave the dog in the car," he told her; his voice kind and apologetic.

Olivia swallowed hard before she bowed her head and gently stroked the soft fleece of the dog that hadn't left her hand since she had grabbed it at her apartment. "I can't," she told him softly.

"You have to," Elliot breathed faintly. "You know how Bonham operates; he gets off on making his victims feel vulnerable and tortures them with their secrets. You go in there with that, he is going to play on your emotions and make you do something you're going to regret."

Olivia bowed her head and blinked back the tears that were welling in her eyes. "I can't leave it."

"Olivia-."

"Please. " Her voice was nothing less than a desperate pleading breath. "Jus- just let me hang onto it. I'll say its evidence o- or something. I can't let it go."

"Olivia, it'll just be for a few minutes," Elliot told her as he reached for the toy but Olivia scampered away from him as if he was about to strike her. Elliot bit his lip as he caught sight of the panicked frightened woman before him. She was legitimately terrified that the toy would be taken from her grasp.

"I can't," she breathed. "Please, Elliot, don't make me do this. I'll handle whatever Bonham says to me, I just can't leave it alone."

Elliot sighed heavily before he nodded. "Put it in your belt," he told her softly. "It'll free your hands up if things go south."

Olivia hesitated for a long moment before she nodded to the request. She put the stuffed dog in between her gun belt and jeans as delicately and softly as if she had placed a real life child into a stroller. Elliot eyed her wearily for a moment before the two of them left the car and headed into the scummy looking hotel.

They headed up the three flights of rickety steps before the duo reached Bonham's apartment. Elliot slammed on the door several times. "Police, Bonham, open up!"

There was only a short pause before a good looking man in his late thirties opened the door wearing a smirk on his strong angled square jawed man. His dark eyes were alit with cruelty and unfeeling, wearing a pair of cheap baggy jeans and a white wife beater that was tight against his well formed pale muscles.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come see me," he chuckled as he looked directly at Olivia, his eyes boring into hers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elliot demanded the man.

Bonham summoned both detectives in and pointed to the TV which was playing the local news. "It's all over the news that Detective Benson let her son be kidnapped."

Olivia felt a wave of rage and agony wash over her at his words. She tried to tell herself to stay calm, that her getting angry was just what he wanted her to do but her own words were nearly mute against his cruel ones.

Bonham chuckled before he walked over to his TV and stood in front of it shaking his head in mock sincerity. "That really is horrible. I really hope little, what did they say his name was? Chris?"

"Kurt," Olivia corrected. She winced as she heard her voice come out nothing more than a trembling squeak. She cleared her throat and took a shaking breath and spoke in a firmer voice. "His name is Kurt."

Bonham turned back to face her and nodded twisting his head in mock sympathy. "Ah that's right, his name was Kurt. They showed pictures of him. Such a pity. He looked like he was such a beautiful little boy."

Olivia hands began shaking at his subtle but unbelievably malicious words. Elliot narrowed his eyes dangerously at Bonham who simply smirked at the two Detectives. "Anyway," he spoke as he walked away from the TV and up to the pair. "I suppose you want to know where I was these last few hours."

"Yeah," Elliot snarled. "That'd be really helpful…"

The man clicked his tongue as he looked over at Olivia and a cold chuckle fell from his lips. "Look how the mighty have fallen," he whispered softly with a grin. His eyes glanced up and down her luscious form and he nodded towards the stuffed dog that was secured in her belt. Olivia's hand flew to it like she would normally reach for her gun. Elliot closed his eyes in defeat as Bonham spoke. "Let me hang onto that dog for a few seconds and I'll consider it."

Olivia took a step back struggling to heed Elliot's words that she had to keep both hands open. "You're not touching it!" Olivia shouted before Elliot had the chance to open his mouth.

Bonham smirked at the Detective's reaction before he took a step closer to her and reached for the toy. Elliot practically threw himself in between them and glowered furiously at the man. "Touch it and I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer!" Elliot barked. Bonham simply shrugged before he looked over Elliot's shoulder at her. "Fine, I wouldn't touch that stupid pathetic disgusting toy if you paid me."

"Don't call it that!" cried Olivia and Elliot ran his hand over his face and turned towards her and took her by the shoulder.

"Liv, you need to calm down," Elliot said softly just loud enough for her to hear. "He's just trying to get you rattled."

Both Detectives were too focused on each other to notice Bonham reach his hand out and snatch the dog from her belt before either Elliot or Olivia could react.

"Give it back!" Olivia screamed as she tried to move past Elliot who was holding her back.

Bonham let out a mocking 'aww!' as he examined it. "This thing is sort of adorable. I'm sure any kid would have loved this. It's such a shame he'll never see it again…"

Elliot released Olivia from his grasp and even though he was closer to Bonham, Olivia got there faster. She grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back to the wall. He could have easily over powered her but he found her breaking right in front of him far to amusing to put an end to it.

"Where's my son?" Olivia screamed as a desperate sob escaped her. "Where is he?"

Bonham shrugged and grinned icily as he looked down at her. "No idea… I just really hope whoever has him, loved him more then you did." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "What kind of mother just lets her kid gets taken?"

Elliot ran over to the pair of them and pulled Olivia away from Bonham before he rounded on him. "Four AM to seven AM, where were you, tell me NOW!"

Bonham looked extremely thoughtful for a moment before he turned back to Elliot. "Ah that's right. I was at '310' all night. It's a little club on Border Street and the bartender will remember me leaving around 8 AM. Oh yeah and two saucy little vixens named Anastasia and Nadia can also confirm I was extremely busy the entire night," he added with a smirk and a wink towards Olivia.

Elliot got within an inch of Bonham's face and leaned in as close as he could. "If I find out you're lying to me and you know where her son is, you're dead, Bonham…"

Elliot snatched the dog from Bonham's grasp and handed it back to Olivia who hugged it as tight as she could and nuzzled her cheek against the soft fur. He led Olivia out of the apartment and took a deep breath as he shut the door behind him.

"He knows!" Olivia cried desperately. "He knows where Kurt is!"

"No he doesn't," Elliot told her softly. "He was just messing with you."

"He knows, Elliot! I know he does!"

"Olivia, please-," he began faintly before he was interrupted with the loud sound of a baby crying coming from Bonham's apartment.

Without another word both Detectives raced back into the apartment.

"Down on the ground!" Elliot roared as he pulled his gun and aimed it at Bonham who, surprisingly calmly, held his hands up in surrender. Elliot tackled Bonham to the floor and wrenched his arms behind his back while Olivia sprinted towards the sound of the crying.

"Kurt!" she screamed as she ran into the room where the crying was heard from as tears flooded her eyes.

The noise was coming from behind the closed closet door and she ripped open the closet and fell to her knees as she searched eagerly through the piled of clothes on the floor, growing more and more panicked when she didn't see her son. She finally tore off the last piece of clothing from the floor and stopped dead as she found the source of the crying.

A small inexpensive CD player with an expensive set of speakers was blasting a sound clip of an infant crying through the apartment. It was all fake. Kurt hadn't been the one to cry out to her. It was just another cruel unforgiving mind game played on her by Bonham just for his sick satisfaction. She felt tears well in her eyes but she refused to let them fall… She had wasted too much time that could have been spent looking for her son getting him off and she refused to do it for another moment.

She stayed on the floor for several moments before she stood up, shaking like a leaf in the wind. She slowly walked out into the living room where Elliot had Bonham cuffed and face down in the dirty carpet.

"Where is he?" Elliot demanded as she walked over to them. "Where's Kurt?"

"It wasn't him," she muttered softly. "Let's go."She walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind her. Elliot stared after her for a moment before he looked down at Bonham who looked thourally disappointed she hadn't played along this time.

Elliot uncuffed him and without another word he followed Olivia out of the apartment. He didn't see Olivia in the hallway so he headed down the steps to wait for her. He finally caught up to her at their car and he swallowed hard when he spotted her stroking the dog's fur with tears heavy in her eyes.

He approached her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Olivia. This is just the first guy on our list. We still got a lot of evidence and a lot of suspects. I promise you we'll get him back."

Olivia said nothing and instead simply nodded and got into the car with a tight grasp on the dog. Elliot swallowed hard before he followed her into the car. Before he even put the key in the ignition she spoke. "What do we do next?"

Her voice was broken and desperate and pleading as if she was praying he had a plan to help find her son.

"We go verify his alibi then head back to the precinct," he told her gently. "We see if Munch and Fin got anywhere with O'Connell and if not then we look at the forensics. Every perp leaves something behind."

Olivia said nothing towards him and turned towards the window and looked out it, her stare a thousand yards from anything outside their car. Elliot frowned at her response and once again reached out to grab her shoulder in a gesture that was supposed to bring her comfort but he knew it was meaningless. "Liv," he began faintly only to be interrupted by his cell ringing.

He reached in his pocket and without looking at the caller ID he picked up the phone and answered it with a simple "Stabler."

"Where are you guys?" Cragen demanded.

"On our way to verify Bonham's alibi," Elliot told him. "Why what's wrong?"

"You need to get over to Olivia's apartment. Something happened."

Elliot's heart pounded wildly against his chest. He glanced over at Olivia who appeared less then interested in the conversation her partner was having. "Is it… I mean is he-."

"He's not there but her apartment was vandalized. More specifically the nursery…"

"Christ almighty," Elliot breathed as he ran a hand through his brutally short hair. "Alright, we'll be there soon."

Without another word Elliot hung up the phone and turned towards Olivia. He looked over her for a few minutes and her anger for the men responsible grew a hundred fold. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of the horrible things that had happened to her from her mere conception to the latest tragedy. She had done nothing to deserve the cards life had forced her to play. She was too kind, to gentle, to amazing in every aspect of her life to have any of this happen to her…

Elliot cleared his throat and forced himself to call out to her. She turned and looked at him and he wished he could just lie to her. Tell her the phone call he had gotten was Cragen telling him they knew where Kurt was. He took a shaky breath that did absolutely nothing for his nerves. "We gotta stop at your apartment," he told her. "Someone… someone vandalized the nursery."

Olivia rested her head against her seat as tears streamed down her soft skin. She bit back a sob and her bottom lip trembled.

"Liv-."

Olivia interrupted with a frantic shake of her head. She didn't wanna hear meaningless comfort that would do nothing but waste time. She turned back towards the window and as hard as she tried a sob ripped past her lips and she covered it with a trembling hand. She heard Elliot sigh beside her but she ignored him as easily as she had ignored the cruel joke that Bonham had played on her.

They drove off towards Olivia's apartment, each one as silent as the grave…

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my own people

"Great," Elliot grumbled when he and Olivia pulled up to her building. From the doors of the building to the street and beyond in both directions were reporters, young college students with cheap handheld cameras hoping to get a glimpse of the grieving mother, and curious onlookers who hadn't yet heard the news yet but just knew a large group with cameras had gathered.

Olivia paid them as little attention as she did the bugs flattened against the windshield. If the news would be able to help her catch her son's kidnapper, she would divulge every speck of information she had to offer and then some in half a heartbeat. But for now they were there to waste time and nothing more.

Elliot glanced over at her, trying hard not to shudder at the cold almost dead look on her face. She cared about nothing. She wanted nothing more than Kurt back in her arms. If they didn't find him Elliot didn't even want to think about what would happen to his best friend.

"You wanna pull in around back?" asked Elliot as his hand hesitated on the key.

Without offering a single word as an answer Olivia opened the door and headed out defenseless into the pack of wolves. Elliot quickly turned off the car and followed her onto the street. Both Detectives were nearly blinded by the flashes of the cameras and deafened by the shouts being thrown at them.

"No comment!" Elliot said as Olivia was bombarded by the vultures. She merely looked straight ahead; their questions falling deaf on her ears.

They managed to push by the crowd without incident sans for one such idiot shouting that Olivia was just trying to achieve the same level of fame as Casey Anthony had by doing the same thing with her son as she did to her daughter and the two were going to rot in hell together.

Olivia froze at the words. She was sure that she heard that voice before. Elliot rounded on the crowd eagerly scanning the crowd for who had shouted at her but was unable to find them. "How about you learn some facts before you open your damn mouth!" he barked at the crowd. "The Police proved she didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Of course the cops are gonna say she didn't do anything! Cops always look out for their own! She's as guilty as that Anthony bitch!" the voice shouted back and Elliot was still unable to trace it. "I bet they won't find out who took her kid either and they're gonna find him dead in some ditch!"

Olivia paused at the onlooker's spiteful words, her breathing growing in terms of franticness as unbearable thoughts of seeing her little boy's body cold and rigid in some shallow grave molested her thoughts, her body beginning to tremble. It only grew in terms of sadistic tendencies as the man continued the description of how horrific and bloody and gruesome Kurt would look once they did find him.

"One more word and I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer!" he roared before he noticed she was frozen in mid step with her brown eyes wide and terrified. He raced over to her and took her by the shoulders. "Don't listen to that prick," he whispered low in her ear. "Think of the first time you brought him home. Think of how happy you were."

Olivia closed her eyes as tears slowly leaked out. She tried her best to listen to Elliot's advice but as hard as she tried to remember that blissful joyous memory, the poisoned seed the bystander planted in her mind ran rampant with no hope of being cut down.

Elliot swallowed hard as he scanned the crowd once more for her tormenter before he turned back to his partner and led her into the building, gratefully shutting the door behind them. Before he did however Olivia looked back at the crowd and her eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment as her eyes landed on one of the taller men in the back before the door shut, blocking her form seeing the crowd any longer.

She could have sworn she just saw… No that was impossible. That particular nightmare was over for her thank God.

"We're going to find him alive and healthy," Elliot interrupted what she was sure was her mind playing a cruel trick on her with a faint whisper as he turned her so she faced him. "Don't listen to a word that asshole said. Not a single word, Olivia."

"What if we don't?" she breathed as tears ran down her face. "What if we don't find him or else we find him… we find him…"

It was as if her body and mind refused to let her even speak that one thought that terrified her beyond measure in reference to her son. Even if they didn't find him, she could always hold onto hope he was alive. But if she was given full proof undeniable proof he wasn't…

"We will find him alive and healthy," repeated Elliot in a stern demanding voice. "Don't you DARE! Think otherwise. We are going to find him safe and sound and do not think for a moment that we won't. Do you understand me?"

Biting back a sob Olivia slowly nodded yes. "Alright," Elliot breathed as he gave her a curt nod. "Let's go."

Without another word the two headed up towards her apartment to see just how much damage had been done. Olivia looked back out towards the crowd of people and swallowed hard as the man's voice echoed in her head.

She knew she had heard that voice before but it was almost as if the man knew she would recognize it so he disguised it by being even raspier and using a deeper tone than what would have been his normal voice, but Olivia was sure the voice was familiar to her. She just wasn't sure where she had heard it from.

When they finally reached her apartment, which was blocked off with yellow crime scene tape that was stretched tight across the door frame, they walked inside and Olivia let her eyes travel around the apartment, shuddering violently.

The front rooms looked the same as if it were any other day and hadn't been invaded twice except for the fact it was crowded with police and CSU. They all gave her a pitiful sorrowful apologetic look as she made her way down the hall to Kurt's nursery. When she finally reached the room she froze just inside the doorway as the perverted sight was thrust upon her.

"Jesus," breathed Elliot as his eyes traveled around the ruined nursery while Olivia could do nothing but stay silent while she willed herself not to be sick at the monstrosity in front of her.

The paint, a beautiful sky blue with white puffy clouds she had spent hours upon hours working on when she was five months along, had been scraped up and stripped right down to the white wall beneath it with some kind of chemical that had left ugly dirty streaks in its wake. The carpet that was the same shade of light blue as the walls had been had huge ugly stains all around it and a nauseating scent of urine rose up from the puddles that littered it.

The changing table along with the shelves had been dismantled and thrown against the walls until it was unrecognizable and wrecked beyond repair, the contents on them broken and thrown across the room, looking as if everything had been hacked at with a knife. Every single one of his toys had been ripped apart and broken, the stuffing out of every stuffed animal she bought him ripped out and their skins torn.

But what was worse was the crib. It was nothing more than a pile of splintered wood now while the mattress had been shredded and the material inside had been ripped violently out. The blue fleece blanket had been ripped and torn so horribly not a single piece could be salvaged along with every other blanket and sheet in it and the mobile that had hung above it was destroyed past mending.

Elliot swallowed hard as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulders before they both walked in the destroyed room, being careful to side step the puddles at their feet. Cragen, who had gotten their minutes earlier turned towards them. Both could see he was trying hard to hide his rage at the man responsible. "We're gonna get this guy," he assured Olivia with a raspy voice that held unreleased anger. "I swear to God this psycho will not get away with this."

His words passed Olivia without any sort of response. She didn't want threats and empty promises. She wanted Kurt back in her arms. She wanted her son's room back to being untainted and perfect. Mere words wouldn't give her either of those and she wasn't about to pretend they even gave her comfort much less hope.

She kneeled down beside the remnants of the crib and, after Elliot reminded her being met with a slow and dazed response to put on gloves, began to shift through the rubble. She finally came across what she wanted to see and tears made their way down her face as she saw that the monster hadn't left the photo she had hung above her son untouched either.

Her old lover was no longer recognizable. Kurt Sr.'s face had been annihilated with a knife so it looked like he was headless along with violent knife slashes all over his body. Her body, however, had been left mainly untouched. She was still smiling brightly and her body lain fine except for her arms which she had draped around Kurt's neck. Every part of her that touched him had been hacked at just as Kurt's whole body had been.

Elliot hurried over to her, gently taking the photo from her. "We'll get prints," he told her softly. "Someone this demented has to be in our system."

Just as before, the words were hollow and empty to her. Olivia got up from the floor before she made her way to her room with Elliot and Cragen hot on her heels. "He didn't hit any other part of the house," Cragen informed her. "Just the nursery."

"That doesn't make sense," Elliot mused as the trio walked into her room. "Usually with attacks like this they'll be signs of sexual overtones. Masturbation on photos shifted though the underwear drawer… _something_."

"I know but that's not the case here," said Cragen as Olivia paused before she turned towards the dresser and eyed it carefully.

"Yes it is," she muttered after a long moment before she went over to it and knelt down beside it along side Elliot and Cragen. She opened up the bottom most right drawer which had been left open a fraction of a hair.

"This is where I keep my lingerie and toys," Olivia told them without a hint of shame or embarrassment. She didn't care if she had to divulge a million embarrassing facts about herself if it helped catch the man responsible. "I haven't even looked at any of this shit since Sealview and the only reason I didn't throw it out when I moved in here is because I used my dresser to move my clothes instead of getting a million different boxes and forgot to chuck it."

Cragen and Elliot, who fought against a crimson blush telling himself it was probably a thousand times worse for Olivia then it was for him, looked in it. Their eyes narrowed in confusion as they did however. "Liv, it's empty," Elliot said as he gazed into the threadbare drawer.

"Exactly," she said dryly. "Whoever did this stole all of it."

"Nothing else was disturbed though," Cragen, who had overseen when the CSU first got there, told them. "None of the other drawers looked like they were even touched."

Elliot thought for a long moment before a sick realization dawned on him. "He knew where it was. He's been here before. CSU said there were about a hundred different sets of prints on the outside of the window," Elliot added. "It's probably the same guy who took Kurt and who destroyed his nursery."

Cragen nodded in agreement, a thin sliver of hope shining in his eyes. "I'll bet anything you're right. I'll go get CSU to come dust for prints in here."

Leaving the two partners alone Cragen hurried out of the room. Elliot watched as Olivia sighed before she sat down on her bed and bowed her head. "We're getting closer, Olivia," he told her with a gentle smile as he came over and sat down beside her. "We're gonna get your son back."

Olivia remained silent for a long while before she finally spoke. "My mom abused me," she began with a trembling breath on the verge of tears. "I get slapped around by my first serious boyfriend, I get turned down for adoption because they knew I would make a horrible parent, I get attacked in Sealview, the man I'm still head over heels in love with gets murdered because of me… But when I was gang raped and had to pretend that the man who raped me was someone I love, I thought for sure that was the worst thing life could throw at me. Nothing horrible could happen to me because I experienced the most evil things the world had to offer. Then I find out I'm pregnant and I thought that was it. He was going to make up for every bad thing that had happened to me and he did. Just looking at him made every bad thing that led up to seeing him worth it.

I thought for sure I would be allowed to have something pure and perfect and innocent and beautiful without anyone or anything taking it from me or ruining it because of everything I went through. Then I let him get taken from me and… and now he doesn't even have anything to come home to when I do find him."

Both partners now had tears in their eyes but neither had the strength to wipe them away. Her voice trembled at her next words. "I would rather be raped a hundred times over then go through another second of this pain." Olivia looked over at her partner and Elliot could see her slowly breaking even as she sat beside him. He knew if they didn't find Kurt she would be lost beyond measure. Forget working, she wouldn't even be able to function on her own without him.

Pushing away thoughts of a doped up Olivia in a mental hospital Elliot reached over and embraced her while she rested her head on his shoulders, slowly stoking the fleece dog, literally the only thing belonging to her son she had left.

"We'll get him back," he whispered as he buried his lips in her hair. "You have to believe that, Olivia. You can't give up hope."

Olivia simply let her silent tears fall down her face as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer to her partner. She had never given up hope they would find Kurt, she just wasn't sure if she could hang on to the one last shred of sanity she had left while he was missing.

When Cragen reemerged with one of the CSI's, the Captain eyed his two embracing Detectives wearily, most of his anger and annoyance falling on Elliot but neither cared right then. Olivia needed something tangible to hold her and Elliot, who didn't care how it looked to their superior, was more than willing to offer Olivia that physical comfort she craved right now.

Staying silent, Cragen gave a final glare towards Elliot before he told the CSI where to dust, telling him only that the perp stole something from Olivia's dresser. After a quick dusting they found several fresh prints on the inside of the dresser where Olivia hadn't touched in nearly a year.

"Your guy left some nice crisp prints," the CSU announced as he lifted them from the surface. "If he's in the system we'll get him."

Without another word he left the room leaving the three alone. After a long silent moment Cragen cleared his throat. Elliot looked up at him but Olivia couldn't find the strength to look up at him. "Olivia, I know you're gonna hate this but I think you should be off the case."

"No," she muttered, still not looking up at him.

"Olivia, this guy is seriously deranged. He not only took your son but he had no problem coming back to the crime scene to destroy the nursery. It's not safe for you to be investigating."

"It's not safe for my son to be kidnapped by some psychopath either. I'm not getting off the case."

"Come on, Olivia," Cragen began as he turned towards Elliot who merely looked dead ahead. The Blue eyed Detective knew Cragen was right but in the same breath he knew how much Olivia needed to keep her mind off the case and investigate it. "We'll keep you updated on every part of the case; we'll put you up in a hotel away from all the insanity. Let me keep you safe."

"Just like you kept me safe when you set me up in that hotel where Harris kidnapped me?" she spat bitterly finally looking up at him. "Remember how safe you kept me then?"

"He killed a CSU and stole his uniform, I had no idea he was inside the apartment," Cragen argued ignoring the stomach twisting guilt that came with her words. "That wasn't my fault. And this time it'll be different. It won't be under the NYPD's name, it'll be under mine, and no one else will know where you're going. Trust me, Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not going to go hide in some hotel room safe and sound when my son's still missing and is in danger."

Struggling not to shout at the head strong woman before him, Cragen swallowed hard as he used the dirtiest trick he could think of to get her to cooperate. He knew his two best Detectives would hate him for what he was about to pull but it was the only way he knew to get her to cooperate. "You're still on maternity leave."

"So?"

"So I haven't cleared you to come back for duty yet. You come back now, you don't get a single solitary moment bit of time off when we find him AND I'll count what time you already took as vacation meaning you can't use up any more."

Olivia's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "Captain, you can't do this. This isn't right not to mention it's illegal."

"And by the time you get done with the mountains of paperwork it's gonna take for you to sue me, your time will be up anyway and it will be a moot point."

Even Elliot felt anger swirl inside him for his captain. "Sir, this is wrong and you know it."

"This doesn't concern you, Detective Stabler," he barked at Elliot before he turned back to Olivia, struggling to ignore the tears in her eyes. "Go hide out in the hotel and I'll forget this entire conversation ever took place and you're more than welcome to continue your leave for however long you want after you get him back with no repercussions."

"This is blackmail," Olivia argued as she felt her strength for arguing beginning to drain.

"You're not giving me much of a choice here, Olivia."

Finally after a long tense moment Olivia slowly nodded before she bowed her head, immense guilt and shame flooding her to the brink. Cragen knew any other words he spoke after would just be met with bitterness so instead he simply turned to Elliot who was glaring furious daggers at his CO. "I'll set it up and text you with the details. Get her out of here."

Without another word he turned on his tail and headed out of the room.

…

"Of course the cops are gonna say she didn't do anything! Cops always look out for their own! She's as guilty as that Anthony bitch!" Harris shouted at Elliot from the back of the crowd, mingled in so well with the other masses of people so that the Detectives eyes slid over him several times while his green eyes were fixed on a frozen Olivia. He made his already low, raspy voice even lower on both counts hoping that enough time had passed where she couldn't recognize his voice. "I bet they won't find out who took her kid either and they're gonna find him dead in some ditch!" he yelled out louder than before.

"Leave her alone, Man," one of the other onlookers scolded him quietly. "The cops said she didn't do it."

Harris didn't even bother to turn to the student standing beside him as he looked over and saw, with a smug grin, Olivia beginning to tremble at his cruel words. "He is going to be cold and stiff and you made him that way, you murderer!" he yelled out, further tormenting his victim. "You won't even be able to recognize him he'll be so covered with dirt and maggots and blood! How little of pieces is he cut up in?"

"One more word and I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer!" Elliot roared at Harris. Harris watched as Elliot ran over and whispered something or other to her but he knew that it would be a worthless gesture. The words had poisoned her mind and he knew as soon as she saw what he did to that bastards room it would ruin her even further.

When Olivia and Elliot disappeared into the building he saw Olivia twist around and for a single solitary moment their eyes met. Hers narrowed in confusion while he simply looked on until the door shut in front of her blocking her from view.

He stared at the spot where she had looked at him for the first time in nearly a year. His eyes closed as he imagined himself staring deep into her beautiful coffee colored eyes that were opened wide as he took her for his own for a second time, his lips attacking the crook of the neck, the heel of his palm pressed tight against the one spot that would make it even better for her, her sweet juices coating the most intimate part of him.

"That was wrong," the man standing beside him told him, breaking Harris from his fantasy. "Didn't you watch the news? The cops proved she didn't take her kid."

Harris finally turned towards him and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man who had scolded him. The man shrunk back at the imposing physique and swallowed any other words he wanted to tell Harris.

Struggling back the urge to take out his knife and slice this punk's throat then and there Harris walked away from the group, a tight grasp on the black duffel bag that held Olivia's dirty little secrets.

He made his way to the car and got in the driver side and put the bag beside him before he reached back and uncovered Kurt who he had laid on the dirty floor with several coats over him to muffle his cries.

"Shut up," Harris grumbled as he put Kurt back in the car seat and buckled him back in it. He shoved the bottle of lukewarm tap water that had fallen on the floor without bothering to wipe off the nipple into Kurt's mouth and after a moment it silenced his cries. Kurt took a tentative suck and began to whimper softly while tears rolled down his face as he slowly drank the disgusting tasting water, being far too hungry to turn anything down now.

It was better than the ice cold Cow's milk Harris had given him earlier but he missed and craved what only Olivia could give him. He may only have been a month old but he knew things for him had taken a drastic change for the worst. He missed being held in a nice way, he missed being talked to in a gentle soothing voice instead of screamed at and making him scared when he cried, he missed being played with and having someone's full undivided attention…

Kurt began to whimper once more as he began to cry, the sounds quickly growing into hiccupping screams.

Harris, who had been busy deeply inhaling the scent of her scandalous lingerie, growled and rolled his eyes as he turned away from the back and back to a screaming Kurt. "Shut up, you little bastard!" he barked. Kurt's cries grew in volume while Harris felt tears prick at his eyes. He had only gotten an hour of sleep thanks to the little brat and he hadn't stopped crying for more than a half hour at a time. At one point during the nonstop screams, Harris had literally gotten down on his hands and knees and had begged and pleaded with him to stop crying but Kurt listened as well to his pleas as he did to his yelling.

It was too much. He couldn't help himself. As hard as Harris could manage, he backhanded Kurt hard across the face. "Now shut the fuck up!" he roared his voice easily carrying over the infants sobs.

Kurt simply sat, completely stunned, for a long moment before he began to cry again, louder than before.

"Fucking Christ!" shouted Harris before he unbuckled him from the car seat and placed him none too gently on the ground and covered him up with the various coats once more. It didn't block out his screams all the way but it did muffle it to a manageable extent with the radio blocking out what the coats couldn't stifle.

Harris breathed a sigh of relief before he drove off to his apartment to wait until the next part of the plan had to be completed.

Please Review


End file.
